


all i need is to find somebody (i'll find somebody)

by mozartsounds



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Sad Star, everyone is sad, i'll write something happy one day just not today, mentions of marco angst, tom is trying his best, why do i always write sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartsounds/pseuds/mozartsounds
Summary: Never mix beer and Star together, because it'll always end in heartbreak.





	all i need is to find somebody (i'll find somebody)

**Author's Note:**

> everything has been sad lately so i wanted to reflect that in this i'm sorry if it's sad but i needed to do it, it was kind of therapeutic

"Star! _Star_."

The words stumble from his lips as she stumbles on the curb of his street, falls into his shaking arms and laughs into the air, and she feels like jelly in his arms as they lay seated on the sidewalk. The grass is littered with bottles of beer and the mist of night rain, and the droplets fall down her forehead when he holds her. He feels soft, she knows he shouldn't with the third eye he wears proudly in this dimension, and the horns and dusty pink hair shouldn't make him soft. But it does somehow when she burps into the skin of his neck, sputters and bitterly laughs when he says nothing, because he doesn't care? He loves her right? He loves her.

"My dear, it's past 2 in the morning and we're in this pathetic dimension, we have to go, you're mother will kill me if we don't get there sooner, nor does it help with the drinks these people have given you."

He whispers it to her like a lullaby, and she shakes her head no into his neck, arms draped around his neck loosely and his arms on her waist tightly. "No one gave it to me, Tooommmm, no onneee heree carrreess, _I don't_ , lets stayyy heree foreverrr." She drawls out the words and nuzzles against his neck when he sighs, holds her closer. She knows he hates rain when the drops fall onto his singed hair, but he loves her, he'd do anything for her because she's still here, still holding onto her like a lifeline.

"But you've had more than enough to drink, you need to come home, Marco's worried about you he told me we should go-"

Tom rushes the words quickly, but she's already stiffened in his arms, already felt the heat rise to her face when she lets go sloppily from his hands, and she's grateful that Tom doesn't hold onto her still. At least he gives her that much respect when she stands up, pushes down her pretty baby blue skirt and holds onto the jacket Tom slung onto her shoulders earlier when she shivers. She feels so sick, and Tom's probably right but he doesn't get a say in this he never should have.

" _Fuck_ what he says! I'm my owwwnnn persssooon, _arreenn''t I_? I'm a prinnceesss from anottthhheerrr dimension, whoooo cares for what hheee has to sssaayyy?"

The words drawl on her lips and her mind is a blur, but she stands her shaking ground when more of the water runs down her face, but he's already holding her arms when she stands. He holds her wet face and now she doesn't know if it's the tears or the rain droplets that fill her cheeks and face. "Hey, hey, I know you're a princess and you're the best thing all these dimensions have to offer, but a princess needs just as much rest as a human. Marco's right-"

_"No he's not."_

She says it rather quickly as she sobs, and she's sure he now realizes the tears on her face, and he's red faced now on his purple skin as he wipes away the tears. "Oh no my love I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you upset-" He's cut off when she shakes her head and cries again, finally holds his hands that rest on their cheeks. "He's never right, he doesn't care he doesn't-" And she hiccups, before holding something in her chest before she releases the question out from her lips.

_"Why doesn't he want me?"_

Her voice finally cracks, and she stares back into Tom's demon eyes and she hurts, because she know's he doesn't deserve this, but he looks at her with this heartbroken look in his eyes and holds her, pulls her tight as she cries into his chest. And they almost look like some romance scene, them holding each other while they cry in the rain, but they both know it, they're not really in love.

"I'll never know why. I'm not worthy enough to know."

And with that they cry, they don't notice the stumbling teens that walk by or the boy with brown hair that watches from the distance of a porch, they don't notice the world when they bitterly kiss in the air, a demon in love with a princess and a princess somewhat in love with a demon but so in love with a human who loves another. They're a sitcom really if they would think about it, but she doesn't think when she pulls the demon's lips in hers. She'll try to make them seem as if they are in love, aren't they?

But she still pretends it's a human boy's lips in hers than Tom's, still pulls on the collar of his button up shirt and imagines it's the collar of a red hoodie.

Being a princess isn't as cracked up as it's supposed to be.


End file.
